Happy Christmas,War Is Over
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Nobody should spend christmas alone. AddisonAlex.


**A/N: If there was a christmas episode after 3x13 :)**

_

* * *

_

_A very Merry Christmas,  
__And a Happy New Year,  
__Let's hope it's a good one,  
__Without any fear._

_~x~_

"Well well Dr Karev, I never thought a Christmas Eve party would be your kind of thing" Addison said approaching Alex at a busy Joe's bar with a drink in her hand.

"It's not, but a free beer every hour is" he smirked in reply "I think you've been taking advantage of that haven't you" he said with a slight laugh as he noticed the glaze to her eyes.

"Hey, I've been working all week, I get to be at least a little bit tipsy" she said slipping onto the bar stool next to him "So" she said leaning in further "Where are your friends?"

"Meredith's working, Izzie's, probably baking some more of the christmas cookies she's been shoving down everyone's throats" he said dryly "O'Malley's with Torres at his Mom's place as you know and Yang's Jewish" he shrugged "Plus I wouldn't choose to drink with her anyway"

"You know you love her really" Addison smirked in reply.

"Shut up" he said nudging her a little "What about you?"

"What about me what?" Addison said sipping back her martini and gesturing for the bartender to get her another.

"Where are you friends?"

"You're kidding right?" Addison laughed "Alex, I have 3 friends, Richard, who I would never go out drinking with because that's just weird, and he doesn't drink, Miranda, who has a family to spend her christmas with, and Callie, who's with her husband, and me, me who used to throw the best christmas parties in New York, who was invited to every black tie event in the city, is at, a bar, drinking martini's, and having a free beer every hour, alone" she added.

"You're not alone, I'm here" Alex smirked "And what about Sloan and Shepherd, I thought you'd sorted crap out or whatever"

"We're civil" Addison nodded "And I guess maybe they are, friends, but, well going out for drinks with Derek would probably just get awkward and Mark, he'd probably just expect sex at the end of them, and if I was drunk and lonely and stupid enough like I usually am then I'd probably go right ahead and drag him back to my hotel room" she snorted "Sorry" she said as he tried not to laugh "That was a little too much information wasn't it? I think, I think maybe I should stop the drinking" she said pushing her martini away from her.

"Why don't I drive you home" Alex said quietly.

"You've been drinking" Addison replied.

"Ok, well why don't we get in a cab and I'll walk you to your room"

"You're not getting sex from me Alex Karev, I might be drunk and lonely and stupid but I'm not sleeping with you" she said standing up.

"I know" he laughed "Come on Addison, let's get you home" he said standing up, putting some cash on the bar and leading her outside.

~x~

"So uh, this is me" Addison said as they reached her hotel room door "Thanks for the um, cab, and the listening, if you were listening cuz I was kind of rambling, a bit like I am now, I do that when I've had alcohol and…" Alex cut her off by putting his finger on her lips "Sorry" she mumbled against it.

"It's ok" he laughed "You get some sleep now ok?"

"Ok" she nodded "Merry Christmas Alex"

"Merry Christmas Addison" he said kissing her cheek, as he turned to leave she called his name, he turned back and looked at her expectantly.

"I, I know this, this is weird and you, you can say no but, but can you stay with me tonight? To sleep? I just, I don't want to be alone y'know?" she said quietly "If you have plans with your friends tomorrow then it's ok I just though maybe…"

"I'll stay with you tonight" Alex smiled "I don't have any plans"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile, she opened her hotel room door, Alex closed it behind them "Are you hungry?" she asked.

"I could eat" he shrugged.

"I'm gonna go and get changed so, call room service, tell them to send up a really big pizza, you like pizza right?"

"Sure" he smiled "I'll see you in a minute then"

"See you in a minute" Addison said walking into her bathroom.

~x~

"Ugh, I shouldn't have ate that last slice" Addison groaned as she lay back on her bed, Alex laughed slightly as he put their trash on the table and climbed back onto the bed.

"I'm sure you'll survive" he smirked "You ready to sleep?" he asked as she yawned.

"Kinda yeah" she breathed "Are you sure you want to stay? You can go, I'll be fine, honestly"

"Nobody should be alone on christmas" he said softly "And I think we've both had our fair share of that already so…"

"Ok" she smiled "Thank you"

"No problem" he smiled back, he stood up and got rid of his jeans before climbing under the covers next to her "Night then" he said quietly.

"Night then" Addison replied in a whisper, they both reached out to their bedside lamps and turned them off.

"Alex" Addison said after a few minutes "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah" he replied "Are you ok?"

"Can you just, can you hold me?" she asked quietly, Alex silently shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is this good?" he asked softly.

"Yeah" she nodded "Y'know, last christmas, Derek told me Meredith wasn't a fling, and that, that he was in love with her"

"Ass" Alex muttered "You deserve so much better Addison"

"You think?" she asked innocently.

"I know" he whispered against her hair "Close your eyes, go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere" Addison sighed a little before closing her eyes again and slowly falling asleep in Alex's arms.

~x~

Addison yawned a little and sighed as she slowly woke in her bed, instantly feeling the warmth of a body wrapped around her, she had to take a second before remembering who was there, she let the warmth take over her and kept her eyes closed until she felt him wake beside her.

"Morning" she said quietly.

"Morning" he mumbled against her hair "Merry Christmas" he said softly.

"Merry Christmas" she said with a slight laugh, Alex pulled away from her body a little and rolled her over so he could hold her against his chest, Addison buried her face in his neck and wrapped an arm and leg over his body.

"It's too warm to move" she mumbled.

"We don't have to move" he replied with a small smirk.

"I guess not" she laughed slightly "Are you sure you don't need to be anywhere" she said looking up to him "Isn't Izzie obsessed with christmas, surely she's planned something for you guys"

"We compromised, did the big Thanksgiving dinner thing and helped her decorate the house, not that she'd let us help, she kind of just yelled at us but, that was our compromise, and I said I'd go over tonight for a drink, but that's tonight, and right now, I wanna be right here with you"

"Why?" Addison asked quietly "You don't even like me"

"Now why would you think that?" Alex said stroking her cheek "Because of what I said in the supply closet" he said sadly when her eyes dropped a little "I'm sorry"

"Alex you've got nothing to be sorry for" Addison replied "You were just telling the truth"

"Yeah but I wasn't" he said simply.

"What?" she frowned.

"You ran" he said quietly "After we kissed you ran and you just kept running away from me, and I thought, I thought it was because you regretted it so, so I pushed you away to save you the trouble of telling me that yourself"

"So, so you, you are interested?" Addison asked.

"Addison, do you really think I'd be here right now if I didn't care about you?" he said softly.

"Well that's an answer to an entirely different question, Alex, are you interested in me?"

"Yes Addison" he said brushing his lips softly against hers "I am a stupid stupid man who should've locked that closet door behind us and kissed you all over again, and this time I'm not letting you run"

"You're not huh?" she whispered.

"No way" he whispered back "Addie, I've never done this before, I've never, felt so much for one person before, I've never really, loved anyone before but, you, I love everything about you, and seeing you so heartbroken over those morons, it's been killing me, and if I can do anything this christmas, I just wanna make you happy"

"You, you love me?" Addison said tearfully.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"I, I love you too" she sniffled "But I swear to god if you lie to me again…"

"I'll be out on my ass, I know" Alex said pulling her back against his chest "I will not hurt you" he said softly "I'm here to protect you babe, nobody will ever hurt you again"

"Thank you" she whispered softly.

"And maybe, maybe you can start enjoying christmas again" he smiled "Cuz you're never gonna be spending one alone"

"But…."

"No buts" Alex replied "Wanna order some breakfast and watch one of those really cheesy christmas movies?"

"Ok" Addison smiled "Wanna take a shower with me after?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes with a slight grin.

"So that's what you want for christmas huh?" he smirked.

"Absolutely" she replied.

"Then I guess I can work with that" he whispered against her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison said softly "Thank you for being here"

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else" he smiled.

_The End._


End file.
